The present invention relates to a voltage controlled oscillator for use in the microwave region.
A conventional voltage controlled oscillator for use in the microwave region includes first and second striplines secured to the base of a conductive housing, and a dielectric resonator located between the striplines to establish electromagnetic coupling between each stripline and the resonator. A varactor diode is electrically connected to one of the striplines and an oscillating element is connected to one end of the other stripline. By varying a voltage applied to the varactor diode, the oscillation frequency of the VCO is controlled.
Because of the side-by-side arrangement of striplines with respect to the resonator, the overall size of the VCO is large, and implementation of a compact voltage controlled oscillator has been desired.